Mordrash Voidrender
Mordrash was born into the Shadowmoon Clan many moons before the arrival of Garrosh Hellscream. However, even before Garrosh's arrival, he always desired to tread a more dark path. Description: Mordrash's eyes have long lost their color and are now are stained with dark energies of the void. Along the lengths of his arms are intricate scars. Upon further inspection, one would find that the seemingly ceremonial scar patterns actually represent the skies of Shadow Moon Valley. His armor is adorned in crystals and dark purple silk. The former glow, much like his eyes, with the great power of the void. The latter silk is of a fine quality, unbecoming of an orc-it was likely taken from the Draenei the Shadow Moon Clan sacrificed. History: Born into a very spiritual family and clan, Mordrash had always been told to revere the ancestors and, for a time, he did; however, that was before Mordrash looked to the sky in awe of the celestial body known only as the Dark Star. The mystery that surrounded the sinister object and the power it radiated took hold of a young Mordrash's mind and would draw him down a dark path later in life. Spending hours upon hours trying to commune with or tap into the Dark Star's power, Mordrash risked suffering great punishment at the hands of his elders. This obsession led Mordrash to take an interest in the highly reserved culture of the Arakkoa, though he was by no means envious of them. He marched into the Spires, alone, and slaughtered several of the Outcasts who hid from the sky. Before he returned to the Valley, he stole for himself a raven which he would use to soar through the skies and better observe the stars. For years, Mordrash gazed at the Dark Star in secret. That would all change when Garrosh arrived. Garrosh prompted Grommash to unite the clans into a Horde-the Iron Horde. When the Iron Horde came to Ner'zhul and forced his hand, Mordrash's obsession was not only permitted but expected. Mordrash rushed to his Chieftain's side, doing whatever Ner'zhul bid of him-many Draenei would be sacrificed at Mordrash's hand, before Anguish Fortress fell. Finally the hour of the Dark Star's arrival came. Mordrash watched in awe, from the safety of Anguish Fortress, as Ner'zhul summoned a nexus of energy from the void and called forth the Dark Star; never, even in his most wild dreams, did Mordrash expect to see with his own eyes the Dark Star fall to Draenor. That moment of absolute shock and elation was short lived, as the draenei revealed the Star's true form and repelled the Iron Horde, sealing the Shadow Moon Clan's fate. When Ner'zhul returned and told the Clan that they had been abandoned, Mordrash along with his brothers and sisters in the Clan prepared for whatever was to come next; they grew reckless in their abuse of the void and ever more paranoid. When Anguish Fortress was sacked and the Shadow Moon Clan was butchered, Mordrash fled into the wilds. For several weeks, he roamed alone, moving from cave to cave, but his time of hardship would pass. When preparing to settle down for the evening in Talador, Mordrash came upon a strange sight. A living corpse and a strange blue creature from beyond the Red Portal were guarding a cache of demonic blood. With no fear he approached them, revealing to them his tale. In return, they explained the mission they carried out for the cult known as the Cabal. For whatever reason, the pair believed Mordrash was worthy of joining them within the ranks of the cult. He gave them his loyalty, and in return they gave him a new source of power-the blood of a demon. Power-crazed and hungry for vengeance against all who have done the Shadow Moon Clan wrong, Mordrash now follows the Cabal without question. Thinking with Portals: As soon as he consumed the blood of the demon, Mordrash began to search for a way to enter Azeroth. Upon observing the might of Naz'groth's weapon-a scythe that can tear holes in time itself-Mordrash knew exactly where he could open his portal. Upon being granted permission, Mordrash syphoned a large sum of power from E'ran and set off to the "Time-Lost Glade." It was there he began his work. Hours upon hours of time passed by, and Mordrash had exhausted both himself and the power stolen from E'ran. As he was about to break from the incantation, there was a break through and before him opened a portal to Azeroth. With little hesitation, he crossed through. Adventures with Naz'groth: Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Mages